1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector, and more particularly to the circular connector for delivering power.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 10,135,163 discloses an electrical power connector with the planar contact having two opposite spring arms for sandwiching a blade type contact of the complementary connector therebetween. Anyhow, some variations are required for variety use including signal transmission.
An electrical connector is desired with densely arranged large power contacts and small signal contacts therein in a robust manner.